Sinan Pasza
Początki Sinana Paszę poznajemy w pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu. Nie są znane okoliczności, w jakich przybył do Stambułu i jak dotarł do Dywanu. Współpraca z księdzem Corneliusem i papieżem Sinan Pasza od początku był członkiem Rady Dywanu i jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi sułtana Murada IV. To właśnie przez niego przechodziły różne tajne informacje państwowe. W rzeczywistości był zdrajcą Imperium Osmańskiego należącym do Zakonu Jezuitów. W tych czasach zdrajców było bardzo dużo, nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, że Sinan może być jednym z nich. Współpracował z przywódcą jezuitów, księdzem Corneliusem, który prowadził tajne działania przeciwko Imperium Osmańskiemu, a jego siedziba znajdowała się w podziemiach Stambułu, głęboko pod meczetem Hagia Sophia(nikt ze zwolenników Murada IV nie wiedział nawet o istnieniu tego miejsca). Najpierw, gdy do Stambułu przybyła węgierska księżniczka Farya(wcześniej zabiła kardynała we własnej obronie, który próbował ją zabić) na zlecenie papieża pomagał ją schwytać. Raz udał, że ją ratuje, po czym wziął sznur i już chciał udusić księżniczkę, gdy wszedł sułtan Murad, przez co jego dzieło nie zostało dokończone. Niedługo później do stolicy przybyła sułtanka Gulbahar. Sinan Pasza stał się jej zaufanym człowiekiem i prawą ręką. Na jej zlecenie Sinan Pasza zabił księdza Korneliusza i przejął stanowisko przywódcy jezuitów. Współpraca z sułtanką Gulbahar Po śmierci Kornelusza, nowy przywódca jezuitów, Sinan Pasza zaczął służyć sułtance Gulbahar, której celem było zepchnięcie z tronu sułtana Murada i posadzenie na nim swojego syna - księcia Bayezida. Ponieważ sułtanka wróciła do stolicy tylko na określony czas, Sinan pomógł jej zostać. W tym celu stał się powiernikiem tajemnicy księcia Kasima o jego zakazanym romansie z Elanur Hatun. Gdyby sprawa wyszła na jaw Kasim mógłby nawet zostać stracony. Gulbahar zaczęła więc grozić Kosem - powiedziała, że albo przekona sułtana, by ona tu została, albo władca dowie się o wszystkim. Sułtanka wiedziała, że Kosem mogłaby ją zabić, dlatego powiedziała, że jeśli nie wróci, Sinan Pasza ma o wszystkim donieść. Później na zlecenie Gulbahar Sinan zabił kobietę, która sprzeciwiła się sułtanowi Muradowi, ta by cała wina spadł na władcę i by ludzie go znienawidzili. Później Sinan i Gulbahar sprzymierzyli się z Ahizade Efendim, szejkiem - ul islam. Gdy sułtan Murad wyjechał, Sinan Pasza zlecił Yadigarowi Paszy jego zabójstwo władcy. Nie doszło ono jednak do skutku, ale zdrada i tak jego wina nie wyszła na jaw. Sułtan za to dowiedział się o grzechach Gulbahar, przez co ta została skazana na śmierć. Wówczas Sinan na rozkaz księcia Bayezida zdobył środek nasenny, który spowolnił oddech Gulbahar i uśpił ją, w taki sposób, że nawet medyczka dała się nabrać na jej śmierć. Ciało sułtanki przeniesiono poza pałac i tam podano jej odtrutkę. Następnie Sinan donosił żyjącej w zamknięciu Gulbahar o wydarzeniach mających miejsce w pałacu. Kiedy książę Kasim odkrył, że Gulbahar żyje, przeniósł kobietę pod Hagia Sophia. Niebawem, gdy Kosem dowiedziała się, że Gulbahar żyje odnalazła wroginię. Z opresji Gulbahar uratował Sinan i wyznał jej miłość. Sułtanka nie zgodziła się jednak na tą miłość, tłumacząc że jest matką księcia. W tym czasie służył również Bayezidowi, który przeszedł na ich stronę. Jego zdrada niestety wydała się, a książę został stracony. Mimo to Sinan dalej pozostał wierny Gulbahar. Niedługo później Kosem postanowiła zabić Faryę i Silahtara, wtedy upozorowała ucieczkę Gulbahar z więzienia i kazała zabić. I tym razem Sinan Pasza ją uratował, po czym Gulbahar zgodziła się wyjść za niego. Scena ślubu nie została jednak pokazana, możemy się więc domyślać, że Sinan Pasza i sułtanka Gulbahar ożenili się. Po dwóch latach Sinan po raz kolejny pomógł Gulbahar - tym razem zemścić się na sułtanie Muradzie za śmierć Bayezida. Kobieta porwała synów Murada i Farii, Selima oraz Sulejmana, a następnie ukryła ich w miejscu, gdzie pilnował ich Sinan. Tymczasem Gulbahar groziła sułtanowi - powiedziała, że jeśli chce odzyskać dzieci musi zabić swoich braci. Murad IV upozorował smierć Kasima i Ibrahima i po odzyskaniu dzieci zabił Gulbahar. Sytuację tę widział Sinan, który rozpłakał się. Zemsta Sinana Paszy Po śmierci Gulbahar Sinan Pasza chciał zabić sułtana Murada i zbliżył się do noża. W tym momencie weszła jednak Atike, dzięki czemu nie mógł zrobić tego, czego chciał. Później pochował Gulbahar i poprzysiągł zemstę nie tylko na sułtanie Muradzie, ale i na sułtance Kosem. W tym celu dowiedział się, jakie Kosem ma zamiary i okazało się, że chce zrzucić Murada z tronu. Sinan dostrzegł okazję. Uznał, że po sułtanie Muradzie można się wszystkiego spodziewać, dlatego ostrzegł go przed zdradą matki. Chciał, by dzięki temu Kosem została stracona. Nie stało się tak jednak. Kosem trafiła tylko na chwilę do lochu. Sinan znów jednak zauważył okazję. Sułtan chorował na marskość wątroby, przybył więc z Emirem Celebim do sułtanki Kosem i powiadomił o ciężkiej chorobie jej syna(marskość wątroby). Murad zabił wcześniej swojego brata, Kasima i syna Kosem, dlatego sułtanka przy Sinanie wydała Emirowi Celebiemu rozkaz, by ten podtruwał sułtana w efekcie czego władca by umarł. Kiedy sułtan wyjechał na wojnę Sinan Pasza powiadomił władcę o wszystkim w liście. Wydanie się zdrady Gdy Murad IV wyjechał na wojnę, Kosem wiedziała, że w Stambule jest jezuita. W tym czasie Halil Pasza wpadł na trop. Znalazł on służącego Sinana, Yakuba Agę, którego torturował. Yakub nie wytrzymał i podał imię Sinana, a następnie zaprowadził Halila Paszę i sułtankę Kosem do siedziby Sinana pod Hagia Sophia. Sinan próbował uciec do Wenecji, doża jednak go zdradził i mężczyzna wpadł w ręce Kosem. Sinan trafił do lochu. Sułtanka Valide Kosem wydała rozkaz jego egzekucji, nie zabiła go jednak przez katów. Wolała, by naród wymierzył mu karę, wsadziła więc go do drewnianej klatki i ujawniła kim on jest naprawdę. Egzekucję wstrzymała jednak sułtanka Atike, która powiedziała, że jeśli Sinan rzeczywiście jest zdrajcą poniesie karę po powrocie sułtana Murada. Sinan został więc tymczasowo uwięziony. Gdy sułtan Murad wrócił nie do końca wierzył w jego zdradę. Sinan nakłamał, że poznał tajemnicę Kosem, dlatego znalazł się w takim położeniu. Sprawiło to, że sułtan Murad nie uwierzył w zdradę Sinana i z tegoż powodu jezuita powrócił do łask władcy. Zgodnie z rozkazem władcy Sinan próbował wykonać egzekucję sułtanki Kosem, nie doszła ona jednak do skutku. Powiadomił on Kemankesa i Halila Paszę o zbliżającej się ich egzekucji, a także starał się pomóc sułtanowi odnaleźć księcia Ibrahima i go zabić(Kosem straciłaby wtedy syna, tak jak i Gulbahar straciła Bayezida) Śmierć Po śmierci sułtana Murada IV Sinan Pasza poszedł na grób sułtanki Gulbahar. Został tam odnaleziony przez Kemankesa (przeżył egzekucję), który zabił go z rozkazu sułtanki Kosem. Najpierw postrzelił go z łuku, a później udusił cięciwą. Kategoria:Wspaniałe Stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem